undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark World Issue 1
Mike I woke up in my bed and the woman that was laying next to me yesterday, wasn't there anymore. I didn't care much, because i only met her at the bar yesterday. I moved up and stepped out of the bed. I streched my back and I got up. I walked to the wardrobe. I took the shirt I wore that night off and trowed it away on the ground. I grabbed a clean one and put it on. I walked to the livingroom of my apartment and sat down on the couch. There was a paper lying on the ground. I picked it up and readed it in my head. Sorry that i'm gone. Boss called. Call me. Xxx Mary (001 684957223) I got up and walked to the kitchen. I putt the paper on a shelf in the kitchen and I walked to the refrigerater. I took two eggs and some milk. I maked a breakfast out of it and ate it on the couch. I turned on the tv while I was eating and I surfed to the news channel. A woman that reported the weather was rudely interrupted by an angry man who came with urgent news. There are people who became terribly ill and we ask everyone to come to the safe zone, because at home you are not safe. I put my egg on the table and my mug of milk beside it. This can not be happening. I said. I looked in the newspaper if there was no strange action movie on TV. When I heard that the guy on TV still wanted to say something, but suddenly started shouting at the cameraman about zombies. Startled, I looked up and saw that the camera fell to the ground and on the screen you could see the cameraman lying motionless on the ground. He was bleeding and lay down beside the camera while the newsguy was bitten and eaten by zombies. I got up and ate my breakfast. I ran to the kitchen and I grabbed a couple of knives. I took the paper from Mary with me. I ran to my bedroom and from the closet, I picked up a backpack and started packing some clothes and a sleeping bag. I ran to the coat stand, took my coat and got out the door. From the apartment complex where I live, I saw that there were three cars collided and people were running around and were chased by zombies. There were some police guys in the street but they didn't only shoot the zombies. They shot on innocent people too. When I looked beside me I noticed that the neighbor was lying on the ground. She is sixty-eight years old and I often come to her house. It didn't felt good to leave her there, but other residents had apparently no problem with it, because they just ran past her. I walked up to her and grabbed her with one hand on her shoulder and she grabbed me firmly in my other hand. After a few seconds she was standing next to me and she looked happy but also looked scared to me. "Can you help me to come to the safe zone, boy?" she asked me, and I knew there was nothing to be found there. "We are not going there." I said quickly, and her face turned toward me again. She looked sad at me with a questioning look. "It's out of control there." "But the newsman told-'' "That's right, but I watched it till the end and the man you saw is now dead. We have to go somewhere else." "You always help me?" she asked. "Of course, Brenda. Always. I don't let you lay down here for the zombies. " I walked along with Brenda toward the elevator, but it was no longer working. We had to walk down five floors, and we finally got out. It was a mess outside. There were many dead people on the ground, but before you knew it they were back as the dead rising. I ran with Brenda to my car, and when I wanted to close the door handle a zombie my leg. I heard Brenda create a sound that seemed startled and tried to grab one of my knife out of my backpack, but Brenda put her hand in my backpack, grabbed the knife out and gave it to me. I putted the knife in his head, pushed it out of the car and closed the door. At the rear of the car was also a zombie and at the hood there were also two zombies. I didn't know what to do and I looked at Brenda who looked deep into the eyes of the female zombie who was standing in front of the car and when I saw that a tear rolled down her cheek, I drove full throttle back over the zombie at the back and the other two came closer when I made a turn and we drove off. Leaving our home behind. Cast Main Characters * Gary Weeks - Mike Welles * Debi Hett-Kimsey - Brenda * Charles Mesure - John Carter* * Rachel Shelley - Darlene Carter* * Juliana Harkavy - Lara* * Cameron Deane Stewart - Nathan* Supporting characters * None Guest Stars * Emma Thompson - Weather Reporter * Unknown - NewsGuy * Unknown - Cameraman *= not appearing +=Flashback Deaths NewsGuy Cameraman Trivia * First appearance of Mike. * First appearance of Brenda. * First and last appearance of Weather Reporter, Newsguy and Cameraman. * Officially the pilot would be one part. * The Weather Reporters fate is still unknown. Officially she would die this episode. * This is the first episode where Mike is the center character. * The Newsguy is the first character to talk in the series. * Mike is the first main character to talk. * This is the first episode with no supporting cast. * This is the first episode of the entire series. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think about the episode. Last Episode / Next Episode Category:Uncategorized